In industrial and agricultural production, the aluminum pipe or plastic pipe have a wide range of uses. In the installation of the pipes, the pipe must be cut for the installation and connection.
When cutting the pipes using conventional pipe cutter, the blade of the pipe cutter frequently shift due to the elastic force of some of the plastic pipe itself. It's difficult for the operator to cut the pipe quickly and efficiently. This may impact the cutting efficiency and reduce the work efficiency.
Meanwhile, the using of the existing pipe cutter needs a great effort. The cutting pipe operators need to spend a lot of effort to cut off the pipe for cutting the plastic pipe with a thick wall.